tlandhikarishetaliastatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Virginia
Virginia Virginia represents the Commonwealth of Virginia. His human name is James Kirkland Jones. James was selected after Jamestown, the first successful English colony in America. He has a pet sea lion named Richard, who often tries attacking him. Personality and Interests Virginia is a vigorous soldier who is short-tempered, trigger-happy, and extremely proud. He often bickers with Delaware over who should be considered the oldest and has shown irritation with his little brother, West Virginia. However, he does have a softer side, often shown when he's around Maryland or D.C. He considers himself the soldier of the family, training himself over centuries of combat experience. He does not like having his masculinity questioned, threatening to shoot anyone who does so. However, he doesn't help that his nickname is "Mother of Presidents". Relationships Arkansas Virginia and Arkansas are old friends. Both were part of the Confederacy and both were the South's best fighters. During the Reconstruction, Virginia often visited Arkansas' place to get cotton and the two often supported each other. England/UK Virginia shows admiration towards England, saluting whenever he appears until someone tells him to stop. California Virginia doesn't like California, viewing him as a complete moron. During the Civil War, Virginia was originally part of the Union, but seceded when he found out he would have to be on his side as well. California is mentioned three times on Virginia's list of people he'd like to punch in the balls. Delaware Virginia and Delaware don't really seem to get along. The two are constantly fighting with each other, Delaware openly mocking Virginia and Virginia often physically intimidating Delaware. However, Delaware regularly treats Virginia when he's injured (Virginia calling it "cruel irony"). So, their bickering could be attributed to a healthy sibling rivalry. Florida Virginia openly hates Florida for making an animated film that he claims wrecked his history. Hawaii Virginia often goes to Hawaii's house for vacations. Hawaii's bad temper has made him one of the few people Virginia fears. Kentucky Kentucky is Virginia's adopted kid brother. The two often fought during the Civil War, but currently seem to get along well. Kentucky often acted as Virginia's frontiersman when they continued colonizing the continent. Massachusetts Though Massachusetts and Virginia are technically blood-related brothers, the two don't often interact. In their childhood, Virginia used to bully Massachusetts, but the two seemed to have reconciled. When California was mocking Mass' sexuality, Virginia was the first to come to Mass' defense. Maryland Virginia and Maryland got married shortly after the Revolution. When they were children, they didn't get along, Virginia either teasing her or running from her. When they grew older, they started interacting more, quickly developing into a romance. When Virginia converted to Anglicanism, he allowed his local Catholics to move to Maryland. Virginia proposed to her when America won the Revolutionary War. Though they're married, Virginia is openly terrified of Maryland due to her quick temper and her ability to throw an emotionally-crippling tirade at him. North Carolina The two seem to get along well. Both were allies in the Civil War (though North Carolina still had some loyalties to the Union) and Virginia seems to admire her by-the-book nature. Ohio The two have a grudging respect for each other. Virginia and Ohio regularly fought during the Civil War, both with the best general of each side: Virginia with Robert E. Lee and Ohio with Ulysses S. Grant. Pennsylvania Virginia and Pennsylvania appear to be good friends, despite Virginia referring to Pennsylvania as an "over-the-top preacher". Virginia owes Pennsylvania a debt due to him saving D.C. during 9/11. When Virginia was captured during the Civil War, Pennsylvania asked why Virginia seceded when he used to be so admirable. After Abraham Lincoln's assassination, Pennsylvania went to Virginia and West Virginia to help them track down John Wilkes Booth. Tennessee Despite the fact both were allies during the Civil War, Virginia has very little patience with Tennessee. He doesn't like Tennessee being what he calls "a pathetic singer who needs EVERYONE to help him.". He is stunned that such a pathetic state had Andrew Jackson leading it, who led the Battle of New Orleans. Washington, D.C. Virginia is D.C.'s biological father. When Maryland was pregnant, Virginia wasn't thrilled about it. Virginia soon proved to be an extremely doting and affectionate father. After the Reconstruction, Virginia saved D.C. from a rampaging bull. Before the Civil War, Virginia would dress D.C. in boy's clothes because he, apparently, wanted a son. A quick scolding from Maryland fixed that. West Virginia West Virginia is Virginia's kid brother. He was left on Virginia's door as an infant and the two grew up, often having fun together. West and Kentucky often bickered for Virginia's affection, but Virginia assured them that he loved both of them. During the Civil War, West split from Virginia and became his own state. The two had an estrangement and Virginia openly insults West for his more recent cowardly behavior. However, they're showing that their relationship has been getting better as Virginia often invites West to his house for the holidays.